un baiser pour le vif d'or
by white-black
Summary: G, slash HD, fic arreté.
1. Default Chapter

P.S: je ne suis encore qu'une débutante alors soyez indulgents!                      

ATTENTION!!!!! ceci raconte une histoire entre deux hommes qui vont faire un peu de "hhmm", donc si ca vous dérange, c'est "bye bye".

Premier chapitre:  imprévu.

HARRY

Draco malefoy était la, devant moi dans un couloir à me regarder comme s'il voulait me tuer.je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas normal bien sur!de toutes les facons il me regarde toujours comme ca quand on est seuls.

-pourquoi me regrades-tu comme ca malefoy? Lancais-je.

 -tu sais très bien pourquoi!!dis-il furieusement.

-Je ne le sais pas!

-bien sur que si!

Mais qu'est ce qu'il a la tête dur celui-là!

-je te repete que non!dis-je avec une pointe de colère.

Malefoy fit un pas envers moi.mais je ne recule pas.

Il s'arreta net à 10cm de moi.

-tu n'avais pas le droit de prendre ce vif d'or!il etait à moi!

Hen? C'est pour cela!

-tu croyais que j'allais te laisser l'attrapper?!

-tu vas me le payer potter!

Il me frappe d'un coup, et je sens une douleur qui me tarverse la tete.

Puis je leve mes yeux vers lui, et je le pousse par terre et m'assois sur lui.je lui donne un coup de poing à la joue gauche, puis un autre à la joue droite.

-potter arrete de me frapper! Malefoy grimacait.    

j'arrete de le frapper et je me leve.

-t'es qu'un sal survivant!! dit-il avec un sourire sadique.

-sal malefoy!!lui repondis-je

-balafré!

-batard!

On se regarde un moment, puis malefoy se met debout.

-tu cognes bien! lanca-il.

-toi aussi! 

-bien! dis malefoy

-bien! dis-je

Soudain, malefoy se precipite vers moi et m'embrasse sauvagement. Je ne sais plus comment réagir.

Mon dieu! qu'est-il entrain de faire!je ne peux pas le repousser car il me tient par la taille. 

oh et si quelqu'un nous voit?!non!ils sont tous entrain de dormir.

Enfin malefoy detache sa bouche de la mienne, mais me tiens encore par la taille.

-je ne sais si ca te plait, mais j'espere que c'est le cas.

-je.....quoi?

-potter!

-ca me plait!

il se détache de moi.

-survivant!dis-il avec un sourire sadique.

-comment?!

-tu n'es pas le saint et prude potter qu'on voit! lanca-il.

-mais c'est toi qui m'a provoqué!!

-oh!mais tu n'as pas dis non!tu ne m'as pas repoussé!

-Un point pour toi! mais comment expliques-tu que c'est toi qui a commencé?

-bon ok, un par tout!

-ah! mais que vont dire les autres?! quand ils sauront que tu m'a embrassé de force.

-ils ne sauront jamais! 

Je le regarde longtemps.

-je ne le dirai pas.dit-il calmement.

-moi non plus.

-.......pourquoi?

-pourquoi quoi?

-pourquoi tu m'as embrassé?

-................................................je ne sais pas. et toi, pourquoi ne m'as tu pas repoussé?

-................................................je ne sais pas non plus.

-peut etre qu'on a été victimes d'un sort. malefoy souriait.

-peut etre.

J'entends un bruit derriere moi.je me tourne mais il n'y a personne.

-tu n'entends pas un bruit?

-pour une fois qu'on est d'accord.

-on devrai aller voir.

-oui.

je fais trois pas vers le bruit.Puis j'entends une respiration.

-qu'est ce qui passe potter?dis malefoy.

Sans répondre à sa question, j'ouvre le placard d'où venait le son, et collin crévey me tombe sur les bras.

il se met sur ses pieds et sort son appareil.Puis il prend une photo de moi et de malefoy.

-tu fous quoi ici? dit malefoy en colère.

-en fait......bon écoutez je vais tout vous expliquez.

-tu ferai mieux de tout dire. Malefoy avancait vers collin.

-eh bien....voila, mes parents m'ont inscrit dans un groupe de je ne sais plus quoi.Et on m'a demandé de rédiger un devoir sur les gays.

- tu parles d'un devoir!!mais...... tu veux dire que tu étais là depuis le début de la conversation entre moi et malefoy? dis-je en colère.

-eh bien oui...en fin, je ne l'ai pas fait exprés.Je me dirigeais vers le dortoir et je vous ai entendu......  

je vais le tuer!retenez-moi ou je le décapite!comment a-t-il osé?!

-répéte-moi un peu ca pour voir! malefoy rugissait, on dirait que m'embrasser devant collin ne lui a pas plu du tout.mais qu'est ce que je suis entrain de raconter?! si vous croyez que moi ca m'a plu!

-écoute collin, tout ce que tu as vu n'était que du cinéma!

-mon oeil! tu me prends pour un gamin de six ans?!   

-c 'est qu'il est intelligent le petit griffondor. siffla malefoy ironiquement.

Je lui fais les yeux noirs, puis je reporte mon attention sur collin.

-bon d'accord!c'était pas du cinéma mais je te préviens, si tu dis quoi que ce soit a quelqu'un, tu feras un petit au revoir aux photos que tu m'avait demandé.

-ah!les photos!ok je dis rien.

-eh ben voila!les choses ont été réglés! malefoy était maintenant près de nous.

-oui. Et un dernier truc, comment ca s'écrit gays?

-eh ben, G U A I.

-j'en étais sur, dis-je sur un ton indifférent, ca ne veut pas dire ce que tu penses, "guai" signifie plante carnivore.

-oh! eh ben tant!! "ce que je pensais"  n'étais pas vraiment un sujet surlequel j'aimerai travailler. 

-bon c'est pas tout, mais je vais dormir, et vous ferez mieux d'en faire autant.  dis malefoy.

-et depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres?

-fais comme tu veux!!

-justement!!

Malefoy se dirige vers le dortoir en courant, puis avant de disparaitre dans un couloir, il me jette un dernier coup d'oeil et me sourit. Je le regarde incertain et il disparait.

Décidemment malefoy est bizarre. qu'est qui lui prend? d'abord il m'embrasse, ensuite m'insulte et finalement il me sourit. Bizarre.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà!fin du premier chapitre.Bon je sais ca n'est pas très bien.y a quelques fautes d'ortographe, mais que voulez-vous? je ne suis qu'une débutante. reviews!!!!!  


	2. suspense

Salut, merci beaucoup pour les reviews j'y réponds avec plaisir!!!!

-celine.s: salut, merci pour ta review et ou cas ou tu ne le saurai pas je suis ' w-drakoun' et j'ai changé de pseudo, comme ça on arrêtera de me dire que j'aimes le personnage de draco plus qu'harry. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

-Mortdevol: salut petite sœur, dina!!! Franchement t'as le culot de dire que ma fic n'est pas bien alors que toi t'en as même pas écrit!! Enfin, de toutes les façons je doute que ton histoire soit meilleur que la mienne!!!mais bon, tu n'es qu'une débutante!!Merci pour ta review, ça fait monter le nombre!! 

-Skaï Blue : salut, merci pour ta review!!! Ben en fait je ne savais pas vraiment ce que c'était OOC, et j'ai demandé à ma grande sœur 'opale' qui m'a expliqué. Mais je ne sais pas où est ce que je dois le dire. J'ai lu "la maison de l'horreur" et je n'ai pas terminé "une petite bière au beurre", c'est flattant de dire que mon style ressemble à celui de baby dracky car je suis fan de cet auteur. Merci encore te voilà la suite!!!

-cristal yuy: merci pour ta review et voilà la suite!! J'espère qu'elle te plaira!! 

-Lululle: merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira!!

-julie: merci pour ta review et merci de m'encourager!!! Voilà la suite!!!

-

Je commence la suite!!! J'espère que c'est bien.

Harry se lève de son lit. Il se dirige vers la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche, puis s'habille tranquillement. Après une dizaine de minutes, Ron se réveille également et demande à Harry de l'attendre pendant qu'il se prépare à son tour. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux amis descendent tous les deux à la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Hermione leur fait signe et ils prennent place à côté d'elle à la table des Gryffondors.

Hermione: salut, bon réveil?

Harry: comme d'hab'.

Hermione: je vois le genre.  Alors je suppose qu'avoir divination dès le matin va empirer les choses.

Harry: bonne blague!!!!!!!!

Hermione regarda Ron l'air de demander de l'aide.

Ron: heu….Harry…. c'est vrai ce qu'elle dit. Mais au moins on n'aura pas rogue.

Harry leva la tête de son assiette et regarda Hermione puis Ron.

Harry: bon après tout, ca ne peut pas être pire que potions. Quoique…je préfère que rogue enlève des points qu'entendre les prédictions de Trealewney. Franchement, te dire que tu vas mourir dans des circonstances atroces, ça te fait pas vraiment plaisir.

Hermione: ça c'est vrai. C'est une habitude chez elle.

Ron: je corrige. C'est une obligation chez elle. C'est comme prendre une douche chaque matin.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Puis Ron et Hermione plongent dans une discussion interminable à propos des professeurs. 

Harry ne leur prêta pas attention. Ses yeux étaient captivés par draco. Il était tellement bizarre aujourd'hui.

Draco détourna la tête quand il  se sentit observé mais Harry ne baissa pas les yeux et soutenu son regard. Celui-ci n'était en aucun cas dirigé vers Harry avec haine. Au contraire, il semblait plein d'amour. Mais Harry étant Harry ne remarqua rien. 

Draco tourna sa tête et termina son petit déjeuner. Harry fit la même chose et se dirigea vers le cours de divination sans la compagnie de Ron et Hermione qui étaient partis avant lui. Il marchait quand une manche le tira dans un couloir sombre. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir qui c'est que la personne l'embrasse. Elle ou il embrasse bien pensa harry. Harry desserra les dents pour approfondir le baiser. Elle ou il joua avec la langue d'harry. " Je connais cette façon d'embrasser!" Harry en était sur. 

Harry coupa le baiser. La personne s'en alla en courant.  

Harry:hey, attends!!!

Mais la personne avait disparue.

Harry: oh non!! Je suis en retard!! Mais attendez, c'est une bonne chose!!

Harry ne prit pas la route de son cours mais plutôt celle de l'infirmerie. Il allait mentir à pomfresh pour qu'elle lui donne encore un de ses 'trucs' pour le mal de tête. C'était insupportable de boire ce que donnait pomfresh mais ça en valait le coup. Soudain, Harry vit draco se reposer contre un mur. On dirait qu'il était essoufflé et il tremblait.

-tiens, malefoy!!

-qu'est ce tu fous là Potter?!!

-je pourrais te retourner la même question. Après tout, je ne suis pas préfet donc je ne suis pas supposé être l'exemple comme quoi il ne faut pas que je rate les cours et…..

-bon ça va, épargne ta salive!! De toutes les façons, en quoi ça te concerne que je rate les cours?!

-simple curiosité.

-ouais ben……j'avais un mal de tête et j'allais à l'infirmerie.

- ça ne marche pas avec moi malefoy!! Les coups du mal de tête je le fais souvent et je n'arrive pas essoufflé ni tremblant. 

-laisse tomber. Et toi?  Je suppose que le cours de divination allait empirer ta matinée.

-c'est drôle, Hermione m'a dit la même chose. Ben en fait, j'allais justement faire le coup du mal de tête quand….

-quand quoi?

-laisse tomber. Dit-il d'un ton ironique.

-Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi!!!!

-ben au fait, quelqu'un m'a tiré dans un couloir sombre, et il m'a embrassé.

Draco leva un sourcil inquisiteur.

-je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir qui c'est, mais j'ai eu l'impression que c'était toi. Bizarre!!

-ce n'est certainement pas moi!! Je peux te poser une question?

-depuis quand tu demandes la permission?

-arrête de te prendre pour celui qui a les choses en mains!! 

-bon tu poses ta question ou pas. Dit-il avec un ton impatient.

-ok, la personne s'est enfui et quand tu as voulu la rattraper, elle n'était plus là. C'est ça?

-ouais, exactement ça. C'est comme si elle s'était évaporée.

-je l'avais prévenu!!

Draco serrait les dents.

-qui c'est?

-quelqu'un qui aura à faire à moi.

Il était déjà entrain de disparaître dans un couloir.

-hey!! Mais dis moi de qui tu parles?

Draco avait déjà disparu.

-dis donc!!! Qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous à disparaître comme ça!!

-------------------

Fini, je sais c'est court!! Ben comme même!!! Y a du suspense!!! Eh bien si vous voulez savoir vous n'avez qu'à lire le prochain chapitre!! Ca vous dit une petite review? Allez juste pour m'encourager!! S'il vous plait (me met à genoux). Oh!! Ma sœur n'arrête pas d'embrasser la photo de tom felton (draco). Je préfère Daniel, il est plus sexy!!! Enfin, tom aussi est sexy!! Ils vont bien ensemble tous les deux!!Bon!! Il faut que j'arrête d'écrire sinon je vais rater ma série pref!! Bye…


	3. dézolé aussi

Salut, je suis vraiment navré mais il n' y aura pas de suite. Je n'ai plus envie d'écrire. Vous pouvez imaginer ce que vous voulez. Je voudrais signaler aussi que vais arrêter d'écrire définitivement. Merci de m'avoir laissé tant de reviews. 


End file.
